


Trust Love (Open Up Your Eyes) (Glimfuma)

by StarAvenger7285



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, And he owns the flower shop, F/F, Fluff, Glimmer works at a Flower Shop, Im not sure what else I can add, No angst here, Perfuma works at a Tattoo Parlor, RWBY songs are here, Sea Hawk's name is Sean, She Ra Fluff Bang 2020, Sorry if there are various errors in the writing, This ship is criminally underated, Trans Bow (Mentioned), Trans Perfuma (She-Ra), just tooth rotting fluff, prepare for a lot of fluff, thats about it, thats all - Freeform, ummmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAvenger7285/pseuds/StarAvenger7285
Summary: Glimmer glanced up and nearly gasped as the customer walked in. She was taller than Glimmer, about 5’4, with brown skin dotted with freckles. She had long blonde hair, decorated with flower clips at almost every turn, and her eyes were a gorgeous shade of brown. She wore a faded pink dress, stained but still good enough to wear, and decorated with various types of pins. She glanced around the store before her eyes landed on Glimmer, and she smiled the brightest smile. She came forward towards the front desk and said, “Good afternoon!”Glimmer took a moment before she stammered and said, “O-oh uh hi!” She gulped and took a moment to compose herself. “Uh, are you looking for something?” She asked with a smile.---Glimmer gets a massive crush a new customer, and there is nothing she can do about it.
Relationships: Glimmer/Perfuma (She-Ra), Mentioned Catra/Scorpia, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Trust Love (Open Up Your Eyes) (Glimfuma)

_I suppose the job isn’t that bad._

That’s what Glimmer thought as she stared blankly at the book in her hand, waiting for someone to walk into the empty flower shop. She tried to focus on the book that she hoped she would finish soon. _If only it wasn’t so boring._ She thought, putting the bookmark back in its place and laying the book down. She yawned and glanced up at the clock. _3 PM._ She sighed and stood up, stretching her arms up and out. “Hey Sean! When does my shift end?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“6 o’clock Glimmer!” He said from the back room. "And I told you to call me Seahawk!" She just sighed and looked around the store again, hoping that a customer would magically materialize out of thin air. Unfortunately for her, no one did. Her co-worker and employer, Sean Hawks, poked his head out from the back door, one earbud hanging loose. “But why do you ask? Do you need to be somewhere?”

Glimmer sighed and shook her head. “No, _Seahawk_ , I’m just really bored right now!” She said.

Seahawk smiled and stepped out from the door. “Well, I could always sing if you’re that-”

“No, no singing!” Glimmer shouted and waved her hands in front of her.

The shop owner laughed. “Well alright, if you insist.” He popped his earbud back in and went back to organizing the various plants that they sold.

Glimmer sighed and pulled out her phone, checking for any messages or phone calls that she missed. Of course, there weren’t any- Adora and Bow would still be in school right now, and Catra would be at her own workplace right now. Her mom promised not to call her unless she really needed to, and her dad, well, she wasn’t even sure if her dad was in the same time zone as her. She sighed and plugged in her headphones and scrolled through her music playlists. As she found the song she wanted to listen to, she heard the doorbell ring, meaning someone had walked in.

Glimmer glanced up and nearly gasped as the customer walked in. She was taller than Glimmer, about 5’4, with brown skin dotted with freckles. She had long blonde hair, decorated with flower clips at almost every turn, and her eyes were a gorgeous shade of brown. She wore a faded pink dress, stained but still good enough to wear, and decorated with various types of pins. She glanced around the store before her eyes landed on Glimmer, and she smiled the brightest smile. She came forward towards the front desk and said, “Good afternoon!”

Glimmer took a moment before she stammered and said, “O-oh uh hi!” She gulped and took a moment to compose herself. “Uh, are you looking for something?” She asked with a smile.

The girl smiled back and ran a hand through her hair. “Yes, I actually am. Do you have any desert flowers?"

Glimmer nodded. "Um, yes I believe so." She turned and shouted out to Seahawk. "Hey Sean! Do we have any desert flowers out here?"

A moment later, Seahawk popped his head out from the beach. "Sure, yeah. Why do you- oh Perfuma!" He stepped out and ran around the counter.

The girl- Perfuma, grinned and ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Hey Seahawk! Long time no see! You look great!"

Seahawk smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "And you look amazing! You've really come into yourself huh?"

She smiled and nodded, playing with her hair a little. "Yeah. I might be over doing my hair-"

"Oh nonsense! You look amazing!" Seahawk said, and pulled her in for a second hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were back in town? I would've set up a welcome back party and everything!"

Perfuma let out a small and cute laugh. "Oh, and let you set a building on fire!" She said half jokingly. 

Glimmer snorted. She may not have known Seahawk for a long time, but he's notorious for his, in her mother's words, 'over the top' celebrations. Which basically meant wherever he went, there was bound to be fires or explosions. "So, Sean, are you gonna introduce me or what?" Glimmer asked.

Seahawk turned and smiled, ignoring her teasing him with his real name, and said, "Glimmer, meet my friend Perfuma! And Perfuma, meet my co-worker, Glimmer!"

Perfuma smiled and extended a hand over the table. Glimmer eagerly shook it with a grin on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said, and pulled her hand back. She placed a finger on her chin, seeming to be thinking. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar."

Glimmer tried to place the name, but she couldn't remember ever meeting someone named Perfuma. Though she had to admit that the girl did look familiar…

"Honestly, I had no idea this was your store, Seahawk." Perfuma said excitedly. "I just walked into the right store I guess!"

Seahawk laughed. "Well, it does say my name on the sign!"

"Oh, it did?” She asked. “I just saw that it was a flower shop." She shrugged with a smile.

Seahawk smiled. “Well, that’s alright!" He said. In his pocket, his phone started to go off, and he checked to see who was calling. "Ah, it's Mermista. Hey Glim, could you help Perfuma out with what she wants?"

Glimmer nodded, almost too eagerly. "Yeah, sure can!" She rounded around the counter as Seahawk slipped into the back room. She smiled at Perfuma and asked, "So, is there anything specific that you're looking for?"

The woman seemed to consider it for a moment, before she nodded. "Maybe some succulents?"

Glimmer thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, I think I know where those are." She said, and walked to the farthest wall to the left of the store, with Perfuma behind her. "Are these what you're looking for?" She asked, gesturing to an assortment of small and colorful plants with large leaves.

"Oh yes, these are perfect." Perfuma said, picking one up and examining it closely. Meanwhile, Glimmer was looking closer at her decorative pins, and noticed a set of Pride Pins on her- one with the pan pride colors, and the other with the trans pride colors.

"I-I like your pins." Glimmer blurted out, and immediately regretted opening her mouth.

Luckily, Perfuma only laughed and smiled. "Thank you!" She said. "I assume you have a few as well?" She asked.

"I-um-" Glimmer stuttered, before she took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I do. A bi pin."

Perfuma smiled. "Well, good to know." She said with a chuckle, before putting the flower back on the shelf as she asked me something. "Are all of these the same price?" 

Glimmer blinked and shook her head. "Um, I'm really not sure. I would believe so, but I'll have to check with Sean for that."

Perfuma nodded. "Well, please do!" She said, and picked up another plant with different colors.

Glimmer nodded and dashed to the back room- and almost slipped and fell on my face- and looked around for Sean. He seemed to still be doing inventory, but was luckily no longer on the phone with his wife. "Hey Sean- er, Seahawk, are the succulents all the same price?"

Seahawk turned and pulled out his earbud, thinking about it. "It varies only by about 5 dollars, so it's not much." He said, and seemed to chuckle. "Your day sure has brightened up today, huh?"

"Yep!" Glimmer admitted and ran back to Perfuma to tell her the price difference.

"Well, thanks." The woman said with a smile, and started to walk towards the counter. "So, what do you do? Outside of working here?"

Glimmer crossed her arms and thought about it. "I, well, I'm still in college. Studying for a degree in business. Nothing exciting really."

Perfuma smiled and nodded. "Oh, I know the feeling. College was stressful enough, and business just didn't work for me."

Glimmer smiled and asked, "Well, what do you do? Are you still in college?"

Perfuma nodded. "I am, actually. Was studying business before, but now I'm studying for an arts degree."

Something clicked in Glimmer's head. "Wait, that's where I know you from!" She exclaimed. "You had shorter hair, but I remember being in the same class with you for a semester!"

Perfuma tilted her head and studied me closely, before her eyes lit up! "Oh! You're the girl that almost got expelled, right?"

Glimmer choked on herself and turned bright red. "...not my best moment. But at least I'm memorable to someone."

"Why did you get in trouble? I'm curious." Perfuma said. She put the flower down on the counter.

Glimmer walked around to the other side of the counter and sighed. "Uh, let's just say I wasn't happy about being accused of cheating." She said.

Perfuma bit her lip and nodded. "Ah." She perked back up almost immediately. "Well, I do love what you did with your hair! The pink really brings out your eyes."

That didn't help with Glimmer's blush, but only made it worse. "O-oh uh thank you." She said. She shook her head and smiled. "So, what about out of school? What do you do?"

"Oh. Well, I work at a tattoo parlor." She said.

"Woah, cool!" Glimmer said. "Do you make tattoos?" Glimmer asked curiously.

"Well, yes, I do." She said. "I'm still learning, but I've gotten pretty good at it."

Glimmer smiled, holding her hands together nervously. "Well, I've actually been wanting to get a tattoo. I'm just not sure if I should."

Perfuma seemed to study her again and smiled. She reached for her pocket and pulled out a notepad and looked around. "Uh, do you have a pencil I can use?" Glimmer nodded and reached behind her, grabbing a pen from a coffee cup. She handed it to Perfuma who started to write on it. "Well, if you ever decide that you want a tattoo- which, I will tell you, is something that you need to think very hard about- then send me a text or call to let me know. Then we can work out a price and tattoo design," she said, and ripped off the paper she was writing on and handed it to me.

"Oh uh, thank you for the offer." Glimmer said, carefully taking the paper. Glimmer wasn't sure if Perfuma had added that on or if she just liked to draw in her notepad, but there was a flower doodle next to her number. "Or, maybe we could just chat? If that's okay with you?"

"Oh, of course!" Perfuma said. "If you just want to talk, I wouldn't mind that." 

Glimmer smiled and picked up her phone, putting the name and number into her contacts. "Okay, thank you." Glimmer said. "Now, should I ring that plant up for you?"

* * *

After that, Glimmer's day went by like a flash of lightning, and she talked about her almost just as fast.

"Like, how can someone be so cute?! And how come I've never talked to her if she was in the same class as me?!" Glimmer shouted, throwing herself against the couch with her arms thrown up. "Gods I feel like an idiot!"

"...so, are you gonna tell us who this mystery girl is or are we gonna have to play charades or something?" Her roommate, Adora, asked.

"Yeah Sparkles," Catra said, popping a chip into her mouth. "You better tell us who it is or I'll pummel it out of you." She said, and raised her fists up playfully.

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll tell. It was a girl named Perfuma." She said. 

"Oh, Perfuma!" Bow said, and all of Glimmer's friends let out a sound of acknowledgment.

"Wait, you guys know her?" Glimmer asked.

Everyone nodded. "Yeah, I do." Adora said. "We share an arts class, and she's a really good person to talk to when it comes to feelings." 

Catra nodded and crunched on another chip. "I met her when I got that tattoo of mine, the one of the blue cat. We don't talk much, but she is nice."

"Seriously!? Then how come I've never met her before?!" Glimmer shouted.

"I mean, to be fair, your social skills aren't exactly at their best, Glimmer." Bow said, and pat her on the shoulder. 

Glimmer swatted his hand away and flipped him off, causing everyone to laugh. She sighed and laid her arm back and said, “Fine, I guess you’re right.” She fished Perfuma’s little note out of her pocket, and stared at it for a moment, tracing a thumb over the flower drawing on it. “So, you got a tattoo from her, Catra?” 

Catra nodded. “Yeah, I did. She’s really good at it too. She gave me this one." She said, and rolled up her sleeve to show me the tattoo, which was of a strange blue and red cat, with its lower half having a very smoky look to it. Glimmer examined it closely, and after a few moments, Catra snickered. "If you wanted a peak at the gun show, you could've just asked." She said and flexed her arm, which made Glimmer blush bright red and throw a small pillow at her. 

"Oh shut up!" She said as Catra was rolling over laughing. Adora and Bow chuckled as Glimmer put her hands into her face. "I really fell for that, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you sure did." Catra said and pulled down her sleeve. 

"I just wanted to see how good she is at it, cause...Well, I want to get a tattoo myself, and I guess this is a good way to...you know…"

"Hang out with her?" Bow asked.

"Well, yeah! I mean. She seemed super nice and cute and-"

"Are you crushing on her, Sparkles?" Catra teased with a smirk, and Glimmer blushed brighter than her hair.

"I-" Glimmer started to ramble before she sighed and admitted defeat. "...maybe."

Catra grinned. "Well, if you want to get a tattoo from her, then let's figure out what kind of tattoo you want!" She jumped up and ran to the counter to grab her laptop.

Glimmer gulped and shook her head. "No guys really, it's okay, I can figure it out-"

"Glim, we just want to help you." Adora said and pat Glimmer on the shoulder. "Besides, I want to see what kind of tattoo you’d like!"

Glimmer looked back over at Bow, who smiled and said, "Come on, it'll be fun! Even if you don't get a tattoo, it's at least nice to know what you want later on!" 

Glimmer groaned and nodded, defeated by her friends insistence to get her gay ass date. "Alright, alright! But I don't want you guys trying to force your ideas on me, okay?" Her friends nodded, and Glimmer slipped down to the floor where Catra and Adora were sitting, as Catra typed on her laptop.

For the next hour or so, Glimmer and her friends browsed the internet, searching for different designs to get Glimmer inked with. Briefly, she thought about getting one of her favorite quotes tattooed on her arm, " _Keep Moving Forward_ ," but decided that that one could sit on the back burner for at least a couple of months. They kept looking, until one design really caught Glimmer’s eye.

“That one?” Bow questioned. “Are you sure?” 

Glimmer nodded. “Oh yeah. If I want a tattoo, I want something like that.”

Catra nodded. “Well, she does have a few of those designs at her parlor, so I’m sure you two can work something out.” She said, and turned to look at Glimmer. “Well, Sparkles? Want me to set up a date for you and flower girl?” She teased.

Glimmer blushed and rolled her eyes, elbowing her friend. “Thanks, Catra, but I can get my own dates.”

Almost simultaneously, all her friends went “Oooooo!,” and Glimmer swore that she would’ve pummeled them if they weren’t all jocks of some kind. But for now, she decided to wait on it. 

After all, she did have an appointment to set up.

* * *

A few days later, with her new friend expecting her, Glimmer walked along the sidewalk of the city in the late afternoon as she navigated towards her destination.

When she made it to the address, she looked up at the sign above the door. It just said tattoo parlor, but she knew that inside was someone she believed was special. Glimmer smiled a little, and pushed the door open to walk inside. Almost as soon as she did, she was crushed in a hug. “Hello new customer!” 

Glimmer chuckled, feeling a few of her bones crack from the pressure. “Ugh, hey Scorpia! Long time no see!” She grunted as the larger woman squeezed her tighter. 

“It’s good to see you too, Glimmer!” She said enthusiastically, before letting the smaller girl go. “Wow it’s been a while huh? How are you, what are you doing, and I love your new hair!”

Glimmer smiled and patted her on the arm. Her and Scorpia met a while back when Catra had invited Glimmer to a band concert, where she and Scorpia played a duet on stage with their musical instruments. Ever since then, Glimmer had continued to tease Catra about her band friend, since to her, it was obvious that Catra was crushing. “I’ve been pretty good! Still doing the same stuff, just with a few less classes. And I see you’ve gotten a haircut!” Glimmer said, gesturing to Scorpia’s white haired undercut.

Scorpia smiled and ruffled her own hair a little. “Yeah, I thought shorter hair would look good on me. Do you think Catra would like it?”

Glimmer smiled mischievously and said, “Oh, she’ll love it.” She looked around the main room. It was bright and colorful, with chairs set up next to the desks against the wall, almost like a barber shop. “Hey, uh, where is Perfuma?”

Scorpia gestured to the back of the room, where an ‘Employees Only’ door stood. “She’s back there, just give her a few minutes. My shift is over, so it’ll just be you two.” Scorpia said, and reached over to grab a red jacket off of the coat rack.

Glimmer nodded. “Well, it was good seeing you again. We should really hang out some more.” She said, stepping away from the front door.

Scorpia smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we should!” She waved goodbye and left, leaving Glimmer to go check on Perfuma.

Glimmer walked up to the back door and quietly knocked. “Hey, Perfuma? Are you in there?” She asked softly. “It’s me, Glimmer.”

Not a second later, the door swung open and Perfuma smiled down at Glimmer. “Hi Glimmer! I’ve been waiting for you!” She said, and before Glimmer could react, Perfuma wrapped her arms around Glimmer in a hug, making the shorter girl a little bit flustered.

“Heh, sorry to keep you waiting. The classes dragged on for a while longer than they should’ve.” Glimmer pulled back from the hug with a smile. “What were you doing in there?” She asked.

Perfuma smiled. “I was studying the design that you wanted. SInce it’s your first tattoo, I didn’t want to mess it up.” She explained.

Glimmer nodded. “Well, alright then. Shall we get started?”

Perfuma nodded eagerly. “Yes, lets!”

Perfuma sat Glimmer down into one of the soft tables and asked, “Where do you want this tattoo?”

Glimmer hummed quietly and said, “Hm, on my back, if that’s okay.”

Perfuma nodded, and asked a few other questions about it, before she told Glimmer to turn over on her back. “Mind if I lift your shirt up?”

Glimmer shook her head. “Don’t mind at all.” She said, and Perfuma pulled up her shirt. 

“Okay, so, where specifically would you want these?” Perfuma asked.

Glimmer sighed, and reached behind herself to rub under the shoulder blades. “About right here, on both sides.” She said. Perfuma nodded, and applied some kind of disinfectant onto her back. 

“Okay, now I need to concentrate on this, so it’s for the best that we don’t talk during this.” Perfuma said. “But, if you ever want me to stop, just let me know.”

Glimmer nodded, face first into the comfy fabric. “Got it.” She said, though it came out a bit muffled, and Perfuma went to work.

It took about two hours for Perfuma to complete the tattoo. At first, it was very painful for Glimmer, but she insisted that she could handle it, and after a while, it turned into a numbing pain. When Glimmer felt ready to get up, her back was very sore. “Geez, I knew it was gonna be painful, but…”

Perfuma nodded quietly as she put away all of the supplies. “Yeah, it is very painful, especially when it’s your first time.” She said, putting away the ink. “But, I have to say, this is probably my best work yet!” She said excitedly. 

Glimmer wobbly stood up and walked towards a full length mirror and turned around to have a look. Now, she was sporting two bright pink and blue wings, designed like an angel’s. The colors melted together, from pink to purple to blue, and Glimmer had to admit, she looked awesome. “Wow…” She muttered, gently feeling them.

“Oh uh you might not want to do that!” Perfuma quickly said. “Otherwise you might mess up the ink. You should probably still be laying down.” She said, and guided Glimmer back to the table.

“Right, sorry.” Glimmer apologized as she laid down on her stomach. “Thank you for doing this, by the way. I’m really glad it was you.” She said.

“Oh, hush.” Perfuma said, her cheeks turning a small shade of pink. “I’m glad I could help you out. It was fun!” She said. “Now, I have all of my customers wait about 30 minutes or so before they get up and leave, so you can stay there for a while. Unless, you really need to be somewhere right now.”

“Oh no!” Glimmer said a little too quickly. “I mean, I’m free to stay as long as I need to.” Which was a partial truth, even though Glimmer had wanted to meet up with her friends for dinner, but they knew where she was, so she wasn’t worried about them missing her. “I know that we didn’t really talk much today, but I really had fun being here with you.” She admitted.

Perfuma nodded. “Well, I had fun too! Your presence here sure helped me calm down.” She said.

“Calm down?” Glimmer asked. “Is something wrong?”

Perfuma looked at her and sighed sadly, sitting in her chair. “No, it’s nothing. My body is still getting used to being...well, a woman, even if my mind has known that for a long time.”

Glimmer frowned sadly. “Yeah, I think I know what you are going through.” She said. “My friend Bow- you know him, I think- he does go through those kinds of feelings as well. But, in the end, he gets over it. He knows who he wants to be, and I am proud of him for that, and I’m proud of you too.” Glimmer said to her, hoping it will help. “Besides, I think you’re a beautiful woman.” She blurted out, then blushed when she realized what she said.

Perfuma stared at her for a few moments, before she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. “Well, it does feel nice to be validated. Thank you, Glimmer.”

Glimmer smiled shyly, and nodded. For the next hour or so, the two of them continued to talk, until Perfuma realized that it was closing time, and she escorted her customer out of the building.

“So, uh...can I see you again?” Glimmer asked nervously, twiddling her fingers together.

Perfuma turned to look at her as she fished for the keys and nodded. “Of course! You have my number, so just, call me or text me whenever you want to talk.” She said, as she locked the door. “Or, I can text you, if you would rather do that.” She asked. 

“No no, it’s okay. I don’t mind calling you.” Glimmer said.

Perfuma smiled and nodded. “Would you like a ride home?” She asked.

“No, it’s fine. Bow is gonna come pick me up.” Glimmer said. 

Perfuma looked at her for a moment before she shook her head. “No, no, I insist. I don’t want to leave you out here in the cold.” She said.

Glimmer looked around, considering her options. On the one hand, Bow was hopefully on his way over to pick her up. On the other hand, she would probably have to wait ten minutes in the cold before he gets to her, and it probably wasn’t a good idea to be out on the street alone at night. Plus, he wouldn’t mind if she got another ride… “Alright, sure. Let me just text him real quick.”

Perfuma lit up and nodded. “I’ll pull the Jeep around!” She said, and hurried over to a camo-colored Jeep parked a few blocks down.

Glimmer pulled up her phone and quickly typed to Bow that Perfuma was gonna give her a ride. His response was just an “alright” thrown in with a string of heart related emojis. Glimmer looked back up and pocketed her phone when Perfuma pulled up next to her. She opened the passenger side door and hopped in.

Perfuma pulled onto the main road and started heading back to the campus. “So, which dorm should I drop you off at?” She asked as she turned a corner.

“The one on the far end of campus. The Weaver building.” She said. “My friends are gonna wanna see my tattoos as soon as possible.” Glimmer explained.

Perfuma nodded, focusing on the road. Glimmer waited patiently, pulling out her phone and ear buds. She turned on her music and listened to the lyrics, mouthing them as the song played.

_“What am I supposed to do?_

_Just sit here and not Fall in Love with You?_

_Can I do Anything to Conceal it?_

_Can I Lock Up my Heart and not Feel It?_

_Try to Hide from the Fact_

_That There’s No Turning Back_

_I’m In Love!”_

Glimmer’s mind repeated that line, over and over again. _Am I in love?_ She glanced over at Perfuma, trying to understand the extent of her feelings.

Before long, Perfuma had pulled up to the dorm Glimmer told her to, and unlocked the door. “Well, tonight was fun!” She exclaimed. 

“Yeah...it was.” Glimmer said as she opened the door. “Thank you. For the tattoo and the ride.”

Perfuma nodded. “Anytime, Glimmer.”

Glimmer turned, about to close the door, when she remembered- “Ah crap, I am so sorry I forgot to pay you!”

Perfuma blinked, then burst out laughing. “Glimmer, it’s alright. I don’t want to worry you about paying me, okay?”

Glimmer shook her head, digging through her pockets. “No no, I’m going to pay you. Hell, I’ll pay extra for the gas money.”

“Glimmer, please-”

“Noope, I don’t hear you!” She said as she pulled out her wallet and rifted through her cash. 

“Alright, why don’t I make you a deal?” Perfuma suggested, bringing Glimmer’s attention back. “You can take me out to a restaurant or something, and you’ll pay me back that way.”

Glimmer froze, considering the offer. “Are you sure-”

“Yes, Glimmer, I’m sure.” Perfuma said. “Besides, free food is a better payment than actual cash, if you ask me.”

Glimmer reluctantly nodded, closing her wallet. “A-alright....deal.” She said. “And I will hold you to that! So don’t try to pay for me!” She stubbornly said. 

Perfuma smiled and nodded. “It’s a date then!” She exclaimed.

Glimmer blushed and stammered, “W-Well, alright. Goodnight Perfuma.”

“Goodnight Glimmer.” Perfuma replied.

Glimmer closed the car door and watched Perfuma drive off, before turning around to go inside.

She wasn’t in love yet, but if they kept talking like this, it wouldn’t take long... 


End file.
